Flowers From Her Feet
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow070897
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are in a secret relationship until Beast Boy's feelings towards Terra put the poor changeling in a difficult position. Unsure of Beast Boy's feelings towards her and unable to control her increasing power, Raven leaves. What will her unexpected return many years later cause? BBRae RobStar CyBee
1. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Author's Note: I tried submitting a story earlier this year but found that I wasn't inspired enough. However, I believe I am able to commit to this plot line. The first few chapters are fluffy but don't be fooled, I'm all about angst. I ship BBRae to the death of me but I like to explore other ships. I don't hate Terra. I also don't love her. Her purpose in this story is just to keep the story going. Review! :)**

He had not even woken up when he felt cold, soft fingers brushing over his cheekbones. He smile as his senses were brought back to life and his nostrils were invaded by the scent of vanilla. She was always afraid of getting too close and he understood why but it was hard to comprehend that behind such soft skin and composed mannerisms there was unbridled fury that threatened to pour our of her body if she did not keep those walls up. She was a distant and gentle person but he knew that if she could feel, she would feel more intensely than others and soak herself in life until it seeped out of her and touched the people surrounding her, dragging them into a new kind of light. But for now, she'd have to be hesitant, even behind closed doors when no one was looking. In another world, he was sure she'd awaken him with a kiss but for now, he reveled in the feeling of her skin on his own, for her touch was more impactful than any other kiss he's ever shared with anyone. The soft sigh that escaped from his lips was almost involuntarily and if his eyes were open, he would have seen her lips curl upward into a shape that on any other person would have spread into a smile. He felt legs straddle either side of his hips in a much more sensual and private position and he finally decided to let some of his other senses take over as his eyes fluttered open slowly. Once adjusted to the light, he saw her looking down at him with utter admiration. Her almost abnormally large eyes opened up widely so that her long lashes barely covered the outer rim of her violet irises. He smiled softly at her, running his fingers over her bare thighs once he noticed she was only in her leotard. It might have seemed sensual to anyone who entered the room but he sincerely just liked the feel of her skin.

"Good morning Rae," he said with a tired voice that strained to get used to being used after such a long night.

"-Ven. It's Raven. Robin told me to wake you up. Training starts in thirty minutes," the demoness said in her usual monotone but made no attempt to move. The green boy beneath her wasn't about to get up either. He flashed her another grin, continuing to caress her thighs.

"Thirty minutes is a long time. We could cuddle for a couple minutes Rae-"

"-Ven. Two syllables Gar. It's not that hard."

"Y'know I have trouble with the simplist things. 'Sides, Raven is too formal. Robin and Cyborg call you Raven, as your boyfriend I should have the right to call you by a pet name. So are we cuddling or what?" Beast Boy asked, as if the topic was over.

"Exactly, a pet name, last time I checked, you were the only one who turned into animals in this relationship," Raven said wondering if she was bordering offensive until he broke out into a toothy grin, "and aren't I supposed to be the one who wants to cuddle?"

"We don't exactly have the ideal relationship Rae," he says, chuckling softly at the glare she sent him,"-Ven, I meant Raven."

"Well I suppose I could cuddle for a little," Raven teased.

Beast Boy grinned and took her off him so he could move to one side of the small twin sized bed. He opened his arms exaggeratedly so that she'd have room to slide into the space they made. She rolled her eyes and he almost didn't notice the smirk on her face as she pressed her back against his chest.

* * *

"BB you're late for training! Wasn't Raven supposed to wake your green ass up?! I told you to go to sleep early! Now Robin is blaming me for suggesting a late night movie! I'm gonna kill ya!" Cyborg was ranting, despite the fact that the rooms in the tower were designed to block out noise, as he angrily touched the screen by the door where it read "Open Door".

"This door has been previously locked by the room's inhabitant," Cyborg's very own voice called out from the screen. Cyborg groaned and touched the screen where it read "Override the System".

"You are trying to override the system. In order to proceed a password must be entered," Cyborg's voice called out from the screen. He rolled his eyes.

"I just had to complicate things," a very irritated Cyborg muttered under his breath as he punched in his code. The screen blared red as the machine vibrated slightly under his fingers. The words "Wrong Password" flashed over the screen.

"That's definitely my password," Cyborg said before he realized he was talking to a machine, "C'mon Cyborg, you may be half robot but you can't talk to machine."

Cyborg laughed at his own joke. He tried reentering his password slower but the screen blared red once again. Cyborg growled and punched in his password another time. _What the hell is wrong with this thing? _Suddenly the touch screen opened a video of a certain green changeling. His laughter rung through the entire hall.

"That's what you get for breaking into my room last week and tying me to the ceiling! Try breaking in now!" the previously recorded boy said, laughing obnoxiously. Cyborg looked at the recorded laughing boy without an ounce of amusement.

"I'm going to kill him," Cyborg repeated over and over in a collected voice as he began to saw Beast Boy's door open. It seemed that Beast Boy had heard the saw because the door quickly opened up.

"Dude why are you making so much noise?" Beast Boy asked through a yawn as he rubbed his head. Cyborg simply growled and picked him up off the floor by his collar.

"If I have to go through more training because of your green ass-"

"Dude! What are you talking about?! Put me down!"

"You're late for training again and Robin is blaming me! So you better get your ass down there grass stain or so help me I will rub meat all over your tofu!" Cyborg yelled, making Beast Boy pale slightly at the thought. Cyborg was about to make his dramatic departure when he remembered something.

"Have you seen Raven? She was supposed to come get you," Cyborg asked. Beast Boy's eyes widened considerably causing Cyborg to look at him curiously.

"What...no...why...uh...no I haven't seen her," Beast Boy looked a lighter shade of green. Cyborg looked at his nervous appearance and wondered if it was time to be the best friend he was and pry into Beast Boy's life. Then he remembered how long this could take. For all he knew, it could just be one of their regular arguments. Raven could have thrown him out a window last night and Beast Boy was afraid of crossing her path again. They were always at each other's necks. It probably wouldn't change much if Cyborg intervened so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever dude. Just don't tick her off, we can't have two grumplestilskins at training today," Cyborg said and Beast Boy let out a soft sigh that would probably only have been heard by his sensitive ears. Cyborg was once again retreating when he noticed Beast Boy returning to his room.

"Nuh-uh grass stain, you are going the wrong way," Cyborg said, gripping onto the green changeling's shoulder like his hand was a vice. Beast Boy struggled against his grip before realizing that it was futile.

"Dude I have to change into my uniform."

"Your uniform is already on!"

"Dude just give me two seconds!"

"Oh I see what this is about. You had another girl over last night. Is she there now? Your gonna catch an STD at the rate your going. And if that's not the case then Raven's going to kill you if she catches you against the wall with yet another blonde bimbo. Remember the last time she saw you, she sent you to that dimension with-"

"Don't remind me! Dude there aren't any girls in my room. I just need to...um...clean up!" Beast Boy was officially the worse liar in the world.

"Clean your room my ass! Whatever, just get down there in five minutes!" Cyborg said finally releasing Beast Boy and retreating. Beast Boy let out a loud sigh of relief before reentering his room only to find that Raven was no longer there.

"What the-"

"Right here Gar," Raven tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to find her wrapped in her blue cloak and ready to go. He arched an eye brow in curiosity. "I teleported out. Don't worry I'm not one of the blonde bimbos that decided it would be a good idea to walk to the kitchen in their underwear. Robin sure gave you an earful that day."

"I so could have avoided Cyborg's speech," Beast Boy said, his voice muffled by the hand that was now planted firmly on his face. Raven smirked slightly as she turned around.

"Let's go, Robin's wrath awaits," Raven joked causing Beast Boy to groan.

"Yippee," he mumbled in a voice that put Raven's monotone to shame.

* * *

"Late...blah blah blah...late...blah blah blah...responsibilities...blah blah blah...superheroes...example...BEAST BOY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" Robin yelled, his face a special shade of red. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes almighty ruler. Forgive me," Beast Boy said sarcastically, bowing to add effect.

"That's it, I was going to let you guys off easy but now you have earned yourself and Raven an extra hour of training for a week," Robin said, knowing very well that Raven's anger towards Beast Boy would be a far worse punishment than any amount of training. Beast Boy could feel Raven's eyes on him and he shuddered. _Great! Now I'm in the dog house! Think quick Beast Boy! _

"It's my fault Raven was late. I set up a trap by my door that tied her to the wall and stole one of her books to take away her powers for an hour. Don't blame her."

"YOU DID WHAT! What if in that hour a villan decided to attack. How can you be so irrespon-" Robin was yelling into Beast Boy's ear but quickly stopped when he realized that not only did Beast Boy not care but he wasn't even listening.

"Whatever, two extra hours of training every day for a week and bathroom duty for the entire month! Raven you are off the hook."

Beast Boy couldn't have been anymore relieved.


	2. Can't Control It

**I am back! Thanks for all the support! It's the only reason I remain on this site! I really wish I owned Teen Titans so that I could make Beast Boy and Raven have multiple bumgorfs and fly around the world loving each other! But alas my good friends, I do not! However, I do own a nifty Teen Titans shirt. Beast Boy and Raven happen to be on opposite sides of the shirt but beggars can't be choosers now can they? Anyways review...please...if you'd like...hopefully you'd like to. I ramble, I don't know if you can tell. P.S. Does anyone ever read these author notes?**

"Beast Boy are you an idiot? I mean I don't even know why I ask of course you are. How could you just take the blame like that?" Raven asked, rather irritated at he boyfriend's foolish behavior. Although her irritation was clear to the changeling, she did not have to raise her voice once. He assumed that she would have to be pretty mad in order for her to lose track of her emotions that seemed to be in line at all times. He learned to understand that her life was pretty much always one dimensional and no amount of corny jokes and ridiculous pranks would change that. He was satisfied with the occasional smirk he earned when he did something particularly nice. It may sound crazy that he was so attached to the gray girl because of those little moments but it also sounded crazy that a group of superpowered teens protected an entire city. Normalcy, with green skin and pointy ears, was never in his books anyways.

"Rae, I don't know what the problem is! I thought you would be grateful but no! Everything is a problem with you!" Beast Boy responded, unlike his girlfriend, his hands where just about ready to pull out his own hair. If the rooms weren't sound proof, he probably would have been heard by every single titan within a ten mile radius. Raven was sure that if she delved too much into his emotions, her black energy would wrap around every piece of furniture in his room and rip it to shreds.

"I'm a Titan, Beast Boy. I can handle my own monsters!" Raven said between grinding teeth. Her fists were clenched at her side. In her mind, Rage slipped out her shackles for a few seconds before being confined once again by Brave. In those seconds, Raven managed to tower over Beast Boy, her eyes turning red momentarily before returning to their original violet. To Raven's surprise, Beast Boy didn't even flinch. However, a low growl could be heard under his breathe.

"_**Dude! **_What does that have to do with anything?"

"Beast Boy I'm not a damsel in distress. I've fought psycho killers, deranged thieves, intergalactic demons...you name it! I can stand my ground against them, what makes you think I can't handle Robin?"

"Is that what this is about? Raven I don't think you are helpless. I know you handle yourself," Beast Boy said softly, taking her small pale hands in his own. Raven seemed to visibly calm down at the contact, almost forgetting why she was mad. He looked at her tenderly with his large green eyes.

"Don't think the puppy dog eyes are going to drag you out of this argument," Raven threatened, causing a smile to erupt on Beast Boy's face. He started rubbing his thumb over her hands. He really _**really **_liked touching her. His animal genes gave him heightened senses and he thoroughly enjoyed how soft her skin was. Sometimes, at night, when she couldn't sense what he was feeling, he thought about how it would feel to have her bare body pressed against his own. He assumed that it would feel like warm soft blankets that had just come out the dryer. They, of course, were nowhere near that level of intimacy. He didn't even know if Raven would ever be ready for such an emotionally exhausting unification of two bodies. For now, though, he would cherish the feel of the skin on her hands. It was the closest connection he could have with her at the moment.

"Raven," he dared not use her nickname as he sensed her anger towards him, "I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. I didn't think you'd get mad. I would've been seriously guilty if you got in trouble because I asked you to cuddle," Beast Boy said, his ears drooping slightly. Raven sighed.

"It was my decision to lay down and I was the one who dozed off. Beast Boy, I was late to practice on my own accord and I should have taken responsibilities for my actions," Raven explained, her voice considerably softer. Part of her was beginning to realize that the anger she was feeling wasn't directed to Beast Boy but rather herself. Some girlfriend she was. She couldn't even carry her own burdens. He had to carry all of it for the both of them. It wasn't until Beast Boy saw that her lips were slightly pouting that he knew she was hiding how she felt. Beast Boy smiled at her softly, baring a single tooth, determined to uplift her spirits. He placed a hesitant hand on her neck, and silently thanked the powers that be that she didn't throw him against wall for the sudden intimate gesture.

"Hey," he said softly, demanding her to move her downcast eyes so that she was looking at his face. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you take the blame for something that I clearly suggested? Besides I need the extra training anyways, you won't always be there to save my butt," Beast Boy joked. Raven looked at him seriously, placing her hand on his neck causing the boy to let out a surprised yelp. And there it was. A small smirk that graced her face. Beast Boy felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that quickly spread through his limbs.

"I'll always be there," Raven said, her voice barely above a whisper, making it seem, at least to Beast Boy, that the sentence was only meant for him. He felt his toes wiggle in his shoes, an involuntary habit of his whenever he was feeling really comfortable. Proceeding with the upmost caution, Beast Boy placed his forehead against Raven's. The last time he planted an unexpected kiss on her lips, one of his limited edition comic books was ripped to shreds. He got over it in thirty minutes but it took weeks to get Raven to feel normal around him again. He didn't mind taking it slow though. In fact, he found it even more impactful when their lips finally met. He didn't know if he'd be able to describe that feeling to anyone. He wasn't even sure that Raven, with her extensive vocabulary and love of literature, would be able to explain the surface of what he was feeling. If asked, he'd probably say something like, _It's like in Mario Karts when you are in last place and first place is far away and then all the sudden you get that egg thing that totally knocks out first place and then their car swerves into second place's car and you get a mushroom that boosts your speed and- _he was never one for words. But at the moment, that didn't matter because Raven's eyes had just closed and she was leaning in and-

There was red light everywhere.

"Trouble," Raven whispered.

_Fucking cock-blocking villains._

Beast Boy didn't even have time to groan before dark energy surrounded Raven and she sunk into the floor.

* * *

"It's about time my workout came," Adonis said cockily, that evil grin on his face. He started flexing his robotic pecks. Beast Boy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. He really hated this guy. He was way to pompous, he always tried to one up Beast Boy, but most importantly, he always had a tendency of hitting on Raven. It's like he knew she was with Beast Boy and it was just another way he could irritate him.

"Might as well just put the handcuffs on now idiot," Beast Boy muttered under his breathe, knowing Robin would probably throw a fit if he didn't get his cheesy one liner out of the way first. Apparently Cyborg had heard his friend because he had to bite his lip to contain his laughter.

"Adonis isn't it a little early to put on a costume. Halloween is in three months," Robin said, grinning at his genius. The team rolled their eyes, even Starfire, his one liners were just as bad, if not worse than Beast Boy's knock knock jokes. Adonis grew visibly angrier as he ripped a street lamp from the ground and threw it at the team. It flew just a couple inches away from Beast Boy's face and he realized that had Adonis' aim been better, it would have hit its target.

"Titans go!"

Beast Boy watched as Robin went forward and placed a kick in the square of Adonis' chest. Robotic arms quickly reached out for Robin's leg until he ran up Adonis' body placing a rather hard step on Adonis' face before kicking off him, doing a back flip and landing on his feet. Robin was so busy regaining footing on the stable ground that he didn't notice the previously discarded lamp post coming towards him. Needless to say, Robin was knocked against a brick wall.

Starfire, embracing the anger she felt over her now unconscious boyfriend, threw a particularly large star bolt at the egotistical villain's armor. Adonis watched with pride as the star bolt ricocheted of his metal suit and back towards the alien, successfully knocking the wind out of her. Adonis grinned as he saw two titans down.

"Is that all you have, I haven't even broken a sweat!"

"Don't get too cocky," Cyborg said, managing to throw a heavy fist in Adonis' direction, hitting him square in the jaw. Robin was finally back up and hit the back of Adonis' artificial knees just as Cyborg had hit his jaw. The force from the punch caused the villain to fall to the ground, leaving a visible dent in it. Raven was quick to encase two lamp posts in her dark energy and tie him to the ground. Adonis smiled at their feeble attempts to take him down.

"Come on princess, did you honestly think two lamp posts were going to keep me down?" Adonis asked, flexing his fake muscles and splitting the lamp posts in two. He quickly reached out for her, grabbed her by the cloak and rammed her into the ground. Beast Boy made a leap towards him and just as he was about to change into a elephant and crush the villan under his weight, Adonis lifted his hand and shot him with a bolt of energy.

"I just installed that. Works like a charm doesn't it?" Adonis said, before turning around and shooting Starfire with the same bolt of energy. She fell from the sky, causing a frantic Robin to call out her name. When she landed with a thump, Robin growled placing quick kicks into the villain's armor. Adonis laughed, as Robin tried to find a weak point in the suit. He pushed the small teen aside with a flick of his mechanical wrist. The boy fell into an unsuspecting Cyborg.

"Azarath Metrion Z-"

"Ah ah ah, princess, that's no way to treat a man," Adonis said, throwing Raven into the ground again. Raven growled, if his suit was off, she could take him down with her thumb. _Stupid technology. _Suddenly she felt a weight above her and she realized that he was pinning her down with his legs. His knees were on her biceps and his ankles around her thighs. Raven heard the windows around them shatter and she knew that she was losing control of her powers.

"Get off me," she threatened, feeling Rage slip out her shackles once again. She struggled to keep her down but it was hard considering that her mind was focusing on the pain of this heavy man on top of her. His suit had to weigh a couple tons and if he decided to lean on her completely, her bones would probably break.

"Come on baby, it's not very often I have a babe like you underneath me."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but that doesn't come as a surprise to me," Raven said sarcastically, trying the get control of her powers so she could get away from him. When she realized that it was futile, she began to wiggle beneath him in desperation. He was way to close for comfort. Her frustration was only fueling Rage, who was now knocking out all the emoticlones within her mind. All she could feel was her rising anger. She decided it would be wiser to stop struggling and focus on containing Rage. Adonis of course, wasn't making it easier for her.

"I didn't know you liked being the submissive type...eh kind of a turn off if you ask me. I like my girls feisty. At least your hot as hell. I mean you have a huge rack," Adonis said, making the foolish mistake of caressing her chest to add affect. Raven's eyes widened for a second before splitting into four red slits, a small drizzle of blood pouring from them. The dark red blood contrasted her pale skin, and almost seemed foreign, as if the blood didn't belong to her. Her face looked like a murderer's hands, soaked with blood that couldn't be wiped off no matter how many times those sinful hands were washed. A sinister smile stretched across her face, baring pointy teeth and indicating that she was aware of the blood but felt no pain. Suddenly she was towering over the man who was once six times her size. Her cloak opened up and a fog of black mist poured from underneath, foreboding another presence that was making its way out. What seemed like six black wisps of smoke, consolidated into tentacles.

"'Hot as hell'?" Raven laughed maniacally."You have no idea how hot hell is. Tell me, how hot is hell?" Raven asked viciously, wrapping a tentacle around Adonis' neck and lifting him off the ground. He screamed immediately, gasping for air as the tentacle wrapped around his neck tighter. The skin beneath the tentacle began to blister, looking like boiling water. Adonis was shrieking in agony, writhing in the air like a fish out of water. He desperately tried to get out of her hold for he was afraid that the heat would be too intense for his body to handle. His vision began to blur and all he could focus on was the pain that he felt in his neck that was spreading through him. Blood began to pour out of the villains mouth, matching the crimson red suit he was wearing.

"How does it feel motherfucker? Does it burn? Does the heat make you want to die?!" Raven, if that was what she could be called, was speaking in a voice that resembled a groan from a dying man mixed with the whine of a crying baby. The demoness had lost complete control over herself and thought for sure that she would banish this useless mortal into the pits of hell were his soul could burn him with the sin of a thousand men. A place where his shrieks would be completely isolated from the sun and water that flowed over the earth. A place where even he wouldn't even be able to hear his thoughts or remember a better time.

"Raven, put him down! Now!" a voice cut through her murderous thoughts like a knife that reflected the sunlight. Her anger which had only slightly diminished, however, was out of her control. She felt her brain pound against her skull in agony at her indecision.

"Come on Rae! Listen to me! If you kill him, you will be no better than him! Rae! Rae! Raven! Raven! Come on!" the familiar voice was calling out. She felt her emoticlones trying to drag Rage down, struggling immensely as they had all been weakened to empower her. Raven was crying internally. She was going to kill him. She wouldn't be able to stop this. His blood will always be on her hands.

She distantly felt a presence behind her, wrapping their strong arms around her waist, his fingers accidentally getting pulled into the poisonous mist and blistering immediately. She heard a groan and a muffled voice that was literally trying to drag her out of the situation. He couldn't help her. She was going to kill him. He was already dying.

"Come on Raven! Your stronger than this! Come on Rae!" the voice, she now recognized as a male's, continued to yell despite his burning hands. She felt a voice in her ear, so light that she almost didn't hear it. "Come on Raven! You can't do this! It's me Beast Boy! If you feel anything towards me you will put him down! Come on don't let him ruin us!" the man yelled. And suddenly Raven gasped, her tentacles dropping the scorched man. Her eyes a bright purple as she was snapped back into reality. She saw, what she assumed was Adonis, writhing in his suit. His skin composed of blisters that were currently scratching against the dirty pavement. She was sure that he'd die. All because of her. She was just like her father. A murderer.

"That's it Rae. That's it Rae. Breathe deeply. Calm down. He won't touch you again," Beast Boy mumbled over and over, only managing to throw Raven into a gasping fit. _He won't touch me again? What did he mean? Oh no, I killed him. I killed him. Azar! Why?!_

The only relief that was brought to her was the darkness that soon approached.


	3. I Want To Heal, Not Break

**Okay guys so I know I took a long time but I'm back. This is probs what you should expect cause I have a pretty hectic schedule. Anyways...revi**ew :)

Being a superhero, Raven learned how to fight drowsiness in order to jump back into battle. There was no telling the amount of destruction a villain could do in those few seconds she was knocked out. This, however, was different. She had not been hit in the back of the head (at least not physically), she did not run out of breathe, or get the wind knocked out of her. She had passed out. She had passed out so badly that her connection to the world and herself had been completely cut off. All that there was, every hour, was darkness. No sound. No light. No touch. No scent. Nothing. It was just peaceful, never changing but ever present, darkness.

To say she was surprised when she finally felt the scratchy blanket that had been placed over her, would be an understatement. She had grown used to the darkness. She didn't have to worry about her emotions running around and threatening to send her powers into a frenzy. She didn't have to meditate or bury her thoughts so they wouldn't arose her emotions. She could just float along the river and let the darkness take her deeper and deeper into herself. She didn't have to be strong. She didn't need to control herself. She could just be. Or not be. With her connection to the world lost, she wasn't even sure if she was alive. Not until she felt the itchy blanket.

That was when a landslide was triggered and suddenly she was being dragged into awareness. She felt heavy. She wasn't floating anymore, she was drowning. She tried to return to that peaceful weightlessness but her body had been dragged back to the real world. It was surrounding her, suffocating her, dragging her along its currents. The noise was whirling around her and the smell of alcohol abusing her nostrils. She had to let the current take her. She had no choice. She had to open her eyes.

"I think she's waking up. Starfire, hand me a cup of water," a voice she recognized as Beast Boy's demanded. Her eyes, finally adjusted to the bright room, were open wide. The first thing they locked in on was Beast Boy who was currently bringing a cup to her lips. She knew he was trying to seem calm, but she could see the slight crease in his eyebrows and how hesitantly he was moving the cup towards her. She took small sips out of the plastic cup before sending him a look that assured him her throat was no longer dry. As he moved the cup away from her face, she noticed his hands were encased in a moist gauze. He moved to throw away the cup but she quickly grabbed his wrapped hands. He flinched, feeling a sharp pain move up his arms but quickly tried to brush it off. He didn't want Raven to feel bad. He clearly had not been fast enough because her eyes were beginning to water. She blinked quickly, and politely tried to quiet the timid girl in her mind. Now was not a time to lose control. She cleared the lump out of her throat and stared at the green boy, directly in his eyes.

"Did I do that?" she asked so softly that the three other teenagers in the room had to strain to hear her. He wanted so badly to tell her that the burns weren't her fault but she already knew, she was just waiting for him to confirm it. He nodded solemnly. She gently grabbed his hands and put them on her lap. She gathered as much energy as she could and watched a blue fire like light rise from her fingers.

"No, Raven, you don't have enough energy. You can't-" Beast Boy's speech was interrupted by a glare. She ran her fingers back and forth over the bandages, and he felt an intense heat at the sight of the wounds that quickly dissipated into cool relief. When it was all over, she gently unwrapped the bandages. Besides scarring, his hands looked relatively the same as they had before. He put them in front of his face and examined them. He was in awe at the extent of his girlfriend's powers. To everyone else, save a few friends, she was nothing but the devil's spawn, a witch, the embodiment of evil. To him, she was pure. How could those large violet eyes indicate anything else? Scrunched up in this hospital bed, she resembled a vulnerable child. How could someone who in more than one occasion healed the weak, be considered anything but angelic? Beast Boy didn't understand so he sent her a smile, showing his jagged canine, and hoping that maybe with him she wouldn't feel so alone.

"As good as new," Beast Boy said, his smile still shining as he scrunched his fingers into fists and relaxed them once again. Raven, who never shared his optimism, frowned at the blankets. She looked back up and her eyes began to search the room. Starfire was standing behind Beast Boy smiling at her affectionately. Cyborg was next to Starfire, his back turned to Raven, as he fiddled with some of the machines. Next to Cyborg, was Robin, blatantly showing how utterly worried he was for her, not that she couldn't feel it through their mental bond anyways. Raven never felt she was worthy enough of their acceptance. From day one, she had told them she wasn't a hero because she knew that on the eve of her sixteenth birthday, all the good she had done would he buried under the dead bodies of an entire planet. But that day had passed; she fought her inner demons and she felt that maybe, just maybe, she was meant to be a hero. Today, had clearly proven otherwise. She turned her face away from her friends and stared at her hands grimly. Of course her skin would be gray, it was soaked in sin. She cleared her throat once again.

"Is he...did he...die?" she asked, hearing a window crack as the last word fell from her lips and ricocheted off the walls. She took a few deep breathes and looked up at the faces of her teammates, waiting to see if this would be the moment her life would change forever. Beast Boy remained quiet but decided to squeeze her hand. Starfire, preoccupied herself by looking out of the window. Robin, now knowing he was the one who was supposed to give the news, stepped forward an authoritative air about him.

"He's in intensive care. He's going to make it through but he has to have his skin grafted. Raven, he'll never look the same," Robin said softly, immediately causing Raven to bite her lip so she didn't accidentally throw the entire room into an alternate dimension. Raven closed her eyes tightly and removed her hand from Beast Boy's grip so she could squeeze the blankets. Her breathing, which was already slightly impaired because of the staleness in the room, was extremely jagged. _Find your center. Find your center. _Distantly, she heard a chair split in half but forced herself to ignore it. She was sure her nails had already digged tiny holes into the blankets but she continued to squeeze them. _Calm down. Calm down. _

"Shit! Star are you okay?!" she heard Robin curse. Raven gasped, her eyes widened and saw Starfire gripping her shoulder that was now bleeding. A piece of sharp wood, layed right by the scene, covered in her blood. Starfire, despite the gash on her arm, had a soft expression on her face.

"I have received worse Robin," Starfire said softly, blood continuing to run down her arm. She placed the hand that wasn't bloody over Raven's feet. "Friend Raven, look at my face. You must do the cooling off. You do not have the strength to exert so much force upon yourself. I fear you will not be able to maintain a healthy state of the mind if you continue to overwork yourself," Starfire continued, her face mimicking one of a worried mother. For some reason, the way Starfire had drawn out her words, managed to calm Raven down. Cyborg, quickly went to work on Starfire's shoulder. Raven's breathing had returned to normal and she decided to close her eyes again. It had never been this hard to control her emotions. _What was wrong with her?_

"I want to heal him."

"Rae, that isn't a good idea. You're still we-"

"I said I want to heal him!" Raven said, interrupting Beast Boy's attempts at pumping some sense into her.

"You can't. Raven...the scene...it was televised. The government...they are wondering if you can even handle being a hero. If Adonis...if he doesn't make it, they are going to blame it on you. Raven you need to stay in the tower until the media cools down," Robin explained.

"I'm going to heal him," Raven responded defiantly. Robin glared at her.

"That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order," Robin said, internally groaning at her persistence. He didn't want to be a tyrant, but sometimes that was his only option. It was for her own safety. She couldn't be out there. They'd eat her alive. Robin knew she was strong but one girl can't take on the whole world. He was afraid of what this would do to her mind. Ever since Starfire had told them of her mental instability after going into the future, he kept an eye on his friend. He made sure that villans never targeted her of that Beast Boy didn't say anything too hurtful (something that had not been happening too often). He was relieved that they had established a sort of friendship. Robin was too introverted, that's why they got along. He was just as quiet as her. If he had gray skin and purple hair, he was sure he'd be an outcast too but he didn't and because he was so "dashingly handsome" (as the media described it), he wasn't weird. For some reason society thinks normal looks constitutes a normal personality. It irritated him that they couldn't look pass her appearance.

Raven and him were a lot alike. They understood each other. He understood her too well. He accepted her in her entirety. She wasn't happy. He accepted that. Beast Boy, however, didn't and that's why Robin was happy they were becoming friends. He'd be able to push her out of her comfort zone. He'd be able o show her how to feel. He'd be able to make her happy. Robin couldn't do that, he wasn't even sure if he could really feel anything outside of his love for Starfire, but he'd always be there for Raven when she wanted to read, or just curl up and drink her tea. That's was brothers did.

**Author's Note: Kinda short I know (its a filler) but please review. What's gonna happen to Adonis? Why are Raven's powers out of control? Stay tuned lovelies. Happy BBRae week! **


End file.
